The White Lies
by Amaryllislily
Summary: join karmien on the adventure


Prologue

My name is Karmien, but people call me Kat or Kitty. I'm an Angel, half fallen half arch. My mother was an Archangel, her name was Sariel or known as the Angel of Guidance. My father a fallen, his name Alfazon, he originally turned to Lucifer and then went back to good. However he was still cast out and considered a Fallen. My mother I knew but she was cast out of the power because she conceived me with a fallen Angel. Although I'm hunted they'll never find me because I'm faster. They will never find me for I am a forbidden, a verboten. However I'm part of a prophecy one that Verchiel nor Lucifer does not want completed. I am to save humankind and the fallen I am to grant them forgiveness. I'm hunted by both Heaven and Hell. I may choose to never follow the prophecy but I know I choose to save myself and only myself.

That was my plan at first but then I met him he was just like me. Aaron he was the son of Aislinn and Raphael both angels of healing. His father Raphael had the same fate as my mother. I once knew Raphael after all he tried saving my mother but failed. He felt that was his sin, before he knew that the Fallen angel Aislinn was pregnant he died a tragic death. So Aaron never knew his father like me I never knew my father. Aaron and I met under peculiar circumstances I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

I was running from Verchiel and Lucifer they sent The Powers and The Fallen after me. I was in the mortal realm so I couldn't fly, after all I do go to one of the high schools here. Luckily I lost them, I was on my way to school when I realized I didn't conceal my powers that's how they found me. After I lost them I got to my first hour class I felt a weird humming throughout my body. That's when I realized there was an angel there, and I didn't know what they were after. Finally Mrs. Haruno came in and announced we were getting a new student. She called him in.

The teacher introduced him as Aaron and told him he'd sit by me. All the girls in class asked him where he got his tattoo he said it was a birthmark. They told him it looked a lot like my birthmark, he looked at me shocked. He didn't even see the birthmark till now, the reason being because mines hidden. It is on my right bosom you could see the top of it because it goes to my collarbone. With the words Vetitum above it meaning Forbidden. I didn't believe he was a Vetitum at first. Till He showed me the top of his birthmark on his arm. I couldn't believe that there were other people like me until I saw Vetitum above the mark.

They say seeing is believing, and when I saw that I was shocked. I spoke to him in a language not many people know Latin. "Quam vos prohibiti sunt?" I asked. He replied with "Caelum et infernum, et medelam nobis operentur et pater sanctus Rafahel peritis patrem matris Aislinn" To say my English teacher was shocked that we were both fluent in Latin was an understatement. All the other kids asked what language we were speaking in. I found who Raphael told me to protect for him. His Son.

Chapter 1

"Quare venisti, huic palaestrae?" I demanded. "I'm here because I want to be" he said. "Karmien do you know this boy?" Mrs. Haruno asked. "Yes miss I do we went to the same elementary." I said. "Mendax" He said. "

conclusit excors" I replied. "How are you both fluent in Latin we don't offer Latin in the school's?" Mrs. Haruno demanded. "nunc iacet alterius ascendere idiota" I said.

"Mrs.Haruno my mom before she passed taught me and Aaron how to speak fluently as you know I came from a different country. Aaron here was my childhood friend and apparently followed me here. For reasons I don't know probably to tell me about my late aunt. His mother and my mom were so close his mom was like my aunt, may aunt Aislinn rest in peace."

"Mendax. I don't believe you Karmien only my kind speak fluent and I saw that tattoo you are a vetitum both of you. Verchiel's gunna be so proud when I bring her your heads." Mrs. Haruno says. "Aaron duck." I demanded. "What why?" He asked. "Just do it" I said and started a spell. "hac forma ostendere mihi datum est per se potentia, et noli me mori me, et ostendet mihi hoc oneris mutationes, non pereat,et vives." I finished the spell and a blinding white light covered me, when it dimmed my angel self stood. With one black wing and one white I stood there my weapon choice of course is my scythe.

Everyone including Aaron stared shocked at my transformation. "You are not Mrs. Haruno I should've known you were Charmeine the angel of harmony." I Hissed. "Clever Karmien, why don't you show everyone what a monstrosity you are." Charmeine said. "Charmeine she is not the monstrosity you are for trying to harm mortals, you no better than that and you call yourself an angel. She's trying to protect them from you, don't you see these mortals are scared and it's because of you."

Aaron yelled. In that instance Charmeine started looking vulnerable and she dropped. "Stercore! Jack what are you doing here you know better than to drop an angel like that." I said. "Aa Karmien you wound me, you make it seem like I'm not welcome." Jack said. " Jack you're not welcome. Now show yourself! You know better than to come here what would your father say he's already trying to kill me." I hissed. "Calm down sweet stuff. I'll show myself and you should know by now I don't listen to the old man." Jack said while appearing. When Jack appeared Aaron gasped he knew Jack from long ago.

The son of his mother's ruler, the son of Lucifer himself. Jack wore his usual attire a pair of ripped jeans, a red shirt, black wings resting behind him, black hair, and red eyes. "Jack what are you doing here? You know your father will kill you." I sighed. "You know Kit Kat he won't cause he loves me to much. I'm also here to warn you Dads no longer ruler Alfazon is. Alfazon has warranted a death issue for Dad and wants you. He's after you Karmien before I left he said he was coming for you. I need your help he has taken my dad captive. Dad said he'll stop sending them after you if you rescue him and you know I'm almost always true to my word." He pleaded "Fine Jack I'll help you owe me that promise though." I said "Thanks Sweet Stuff" Jack replied. "I have guidelines number one though you are not to drop any angels unless they start the fight. Number two you are not to tempt anyone. Finally number three you are to stay by my side you can not leave. Those are my rules to helping take it or leave it." I said. "Fine" he pouted. I started walking to the door and when I noticed neither of them following I turned back and said, "So are you coming or not." I winked after I said that, because if I'm going to work with Jack and Aaron I'm gonna need a sense of humor. After I left the room, they were still in the classroom. 'Stupid boys they're probably back there drooling. Well only one of them is stupid Jack isn't.' I thought. "You know sweet stuff you left us back there. Why are you so mean to me and my man Aaron here?" Jack questioned. "Because you guys drive me crazy especially you Jack." I replied. "Ouch that hurts babe." He said while throwing his arm around my shoulders.


End file.
